herofandomcom-20200223-history
King Fergus
King Fergus is the tritagonist from Disney and Pixar's movie Brave. King Fergus is a heroic warrior with a majestic bear cape, broad sword and a knobby peg leg – the result of his much-regaled skirmish with the demon bear Mor'du. His vendetta against the beast who took his leg makes Fergus a ferocious and determined bear hunter, evidenced by a home full of mounted trophies of every size. Protector of his kingdom and family, Fergus has a heart as big as his triplet sons are mischievous and boundless love for his wife, Queen Elinor. But his pride for his first-born daughter Merida is unmatched, and he has gifted her his great skill and passion for the sword and the bow. Role King Fergus is first seen at the beginning of the film giving his daughter Merida a bow and arrow. He teaches her to shoot, but she misses and runs into the forest to retrieve her bow. When she returns, she tells them of seeing a Will O' the Wisp, but he obviously doesn't believe her. Suddenly, Mor'du the demon bear, who had been stalking Merida in the forest, attacks and Fergus charges at him with his spear, which Mor'du smashes. Fergus then takes out a sword and yells at Mor'du to attack him. Mor'du opens his jaws and lunges at the screen, which cuts to black. The movie cuts to the present time, which reveals that Fergus had lost his leg in the fight with Mor'du, and he has made it his goal to hunt the bear down. He tells the triplets, their baby sons, about the fight with Mor'du, but Merida reveals the ending. Much to Merida's dismay, Queen Elinor has decided that Merida should get married. After Merida retreats into her room, Fergus tells Elinor to explain to him why she should get married, as if she was talking to Merida. When the three lords, Dingwall, MacGuffin and Macintosh, arrive to present their sons and start sniping at each other, a brawl breaks out and Fergus ends up being apart of it. Queen Elinor breaks up the fight, telling them that only the first born children will marry Merida, which gives Merida the idea to become apart of the competition so that if she wins, she won't have to marry any of the sons. Later in the film, when Elinor is turned into a bear, he thinks Mor'du is in the castle and chases after her, but the triplets, knowing she is their mom, dissuade him. Later, he finds Elinor's torn clothes and thinks she is dead, and finds Merida and Elinor in her bear form and thinks it is Mor'du attacking Merida. Elinor's bear form takes over briefly and she attacks Fergus and knocks him into a wall before running off. Fergus, the three lords, and a large group of warriors chase after her. They tie Elinor up and Fergus prepares to kill her. However, Merida comes and fights him, knocking him down. It is then that the real Mor'du appears, having seen Merida, and the warriors attack, only to be thrown away. Fergus punches Mor'du in the face, and is thrown into a pillar. Elinor breaks from her bonds and attacks Mor'du, bashing him into a pillar that falls and kill him. As Mor'du was the prince turned into the bear, he is set free. Elinor is returned to human form after Merida reconciles with her and the lords depart, learning from their sons that they should marry who they choose to. The triplets end up on the ship of one the lords, and Fergus is last seen in a boat chasing after them. Quotes Trivia *King Fergus is also known as the Bear King. *His name means "strong man" in Gaelic. *King Fergus is voiced by comedian Billy Connolly. Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Parents Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:Lawful Good Category:Feminists Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Aristocrats Category:Vikings Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Knights Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Tragic Category:Monster Slayers Category:Obsessed Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Nemesis Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Control Freaks Category:Outright Category:Comic Relief Category:Optimists Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes